Las traiciones duelen
by great king dragon
Summary: Después de haberle ganado a Sairaorg Issei sufrirá el destino de ser traicionado por aquellos que una vez llamo compañeros, pero esa no era una noticia impactante despues de todo debido a lo que había pasado desde el inicio de todo
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio (03-06 16:58:00)

Malditos como se atreven a hacerme esto a mí, yo quien los he ayudado incontable veces a ellos, no importa como lo mires esto ya era demasiado predecible, después de la pelea contra Raiser Phenex, donde me dejaron solo y gane debido a que sacrifique mi brazo para poder traer de vuelta a Rias a nuestro hogar, Rias, si Rias Gremory, mi amable ama, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace poco.

Bueno siguiendo con lo que sucedía, después de lo de Raiser Phenex le seguió la pelea contra uno de los Cadres del Grigori Kokabiel, en donde pelee contra el total mente solo, perdí mucha sangre y me dio una gran paliza pero aun así, seguía peleando por el bien de los ciudadanos y de mis padres que viven en la ciudad y hubiera muerto si es que Valí no hubiera intervenido en esa pelea por las ordenes de Azazel.

Aun después de haber peleado por ellos contra Vali despues de haber peleado por separado contra esa enorme cantidad de magos, separado de los demás como si fuera un simple juguete desechable.

Después de eso ellos se disculparon por haber cometido dicho "error", error mis media en dulce, en el inframundo pelee contra el equipo de Sona, no me quejo no fue una pelea demasiado difícil pero si fue muy complicada para mí.

Siguiendo con el rapto de Asia por parte de ese mierda de Diodora Astarot en donde tuve que recorrer todo el camino solo puesto que nos separamos desde el principio cuando llegamos al lugar del juego y al final tuve que pelear contra Shalba Belcebub, no fue fácil pero fue demasiado intensa debido a que estaba potenciado por los poderes de Ophis, la pelea duro mucho pero al final logre derrotarlo debido a la habilidad de Albión que había robado en la pelea contra Vali. Ellos simplemente se disculparon por no poder haberme ayudado pero en ese entonces debí de haberme dado cuenta de lo que me deparaba el futuro y eso era un futuro muy, pero muy desolador y lleno de sangre, ahora me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado tanto en ese entonces pero lo hecho, hecho está.

En la pelea contra Loki me dejaron a la deriva después de que el dios maligno escandinavo hizo aparecer a sus dos nietos, pelee contra ambos nietos a la vez mientras veía como mis compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno y después de ayudar a Akeno con sus problemas con su padre en donde pude contactar con el dios de los pechos y me dio su bendición para asi poder usar la copia del martillo de Thor y poder ganarle ha Loki, fue un completa carnicería por parte de ambos bando que pelearon en ese entonces.

En Kioto tuve que pelear solo contra los youkais que me confundieron con su enemigo debido a que no se me había informado nada y a que según a ellos se les "olvido" decirme sobre eso, después peleamos contra la facción de los héroes en un encuentro casual, en el último dia de viaje en la ciudad simplemente pelee contra todos después de que los derrotaran a cada uno de mis compañeros, después de haber obtenido mi nuevo poder, la Triana, pelee arduamente contra todos los héroes, ellos ganaban tanto en número como en experiencia y en poder en especial su líder Cao-Cao, al final se retiraron debido a la aparición del mono luchador victorioso y del dragón de jade, el Son-Goku de la primera generación y el rey Dragón Yuu-long, después de la ardua batalla en donde casi morimos en especial yo simplemente nos dieron una disculpa y a mí me dieron un agradecimiento en persona por parte de Yasaka y su hija Kunou, las cuales se veían muy hermosa en sus trajes de sacerdotisas.

Luego llego la pelea contra el rey de los leones el mismo heredero de la casa del gran rey, hablo de nada más y nada menos que de Sairaorg Bael, aun después de haber conocido sobre su pasado pelee como si no hubiera un mañana, pelee por todo mi "equipo", pelee por "nuestros" sueños, si me esto acercando a lo que me acaba de pasar, después de la ardua y descomunal pelea contra Sairaorg en donde desperté un nuevo estadio de poder, el Cardenal Carmesí, con lo cual pude ganar el encuentro.

Después de la pelea yo me encontraba afuera del hospital lleno de vendajes por todo el cuerpo puesto que le había pedido permiso a la enfermera para poder salir un momento a estirar las piernas, ella acepto y yo salí, al parecer pase unas horas durmiendo en la misma habitación del hospital junto a Sairaorg y al parecer nos dimos una gran paliza puesto que el estado de ambos era casi igual, pero eso me alegro hasta que afuera del hospital me dijeron toda la verdad de lo que me había estado aquejando desde hace ya un buen tiempo y eso comenzó así:

 **Flashback, hace unos minutos**

Me encontraba afuera del hospital en donde habían atendido todas mis heridas, no me quejo pero pude ganar esta pelea, pero siento un profundo vacío en mi corazón, puesto que aún no recibo la respuesta después que le propuse ser novios a Rias, no sé si me aceptara o no pero tenia que hacer el intento...

-¿En qué estás pensando Issei? – me pregunta una voz, una voz que yo conozco muy bien y esa es...

-Hola Akeno-san, ¿Cómo estás?- me giro ara poder ver a Akeno pero me sorprendo porque todo el club de lo ocultismo se encontraba atrás de mí.

Todos me están mirando como normalmente lo hacen pero esta mirada se siente como si tuviera algo más profundo que decir, pero no sé lo que es con exactitud.

-Issei- hablo Rias- tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿De qué se trata presidenta?- le conteste con normalidad.

-¿Te has preguntado porque ha habido muchos "errores" en cuanto a las peleas, cundo quedas completamente solo a las merced de los enemigos? – ella me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Realmente no me lo he preguntado - mentí, porque sé que es muy evidente que es lo que está pasando aquí, espera un momento, ¿porque Asia y Casper están atados y tienen una cuerda en su boca? Un momento...

-Siervo inútil, cuando supe que eras el Sekiryuutei me emocione porque todos ellos han tenido una gran cantidad de talento en su interior- en ese momento Kiba se puso en posición de batalla junto a Xenovia – Pero la realidad fue otra, eras un simple humano sin conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, sin talento, torpe, inútil, estúpido, y además de eso una cucaracha que nunca muere - un momento, ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?- después de que pelearas contra Raiser trate de que te murieras para poder recuperar mis piezas malignas de peón para usarlas en alguien mejor y con más talento, pero te resistías a morir tan fácilmente, la pelea contra Kokabiel, contra Diodora, contra Loki, incluso en Kioto contra la facción de los héroes y después de todo aun sigues aquí gastando mis piezas demoniacas- después de eso todos cuatro se pusieron en posición de pelea, puesto que esto se convertiría en algo movido desde el inicio.

-Es... es... espe- no termine de hablar porque Kiba me envistió con una espada la cual pude escapar por los pelos pero aun así me fue contando parte de la manga de la bata de hospital con la cual me encontraba, en tan solo un segundo me había atacado sin siquiera mostrar un simple señal de que lo haría, pero esto tan solo era un juego para el puesto que si hubiera sido enserio simplemente no se hubiera aparecido frente a mi y me hubiera degollado sin que lo notase desde mi espalda, pero él es ese tipo de persona que lo hace todo desde el frente, si él es un "caballero" que está atacando a su mejor amigo, bueno esto ya me lo esperaba desde que Azazel me lo advirtió después de la pelea contra Astaroth, en donde me dejaron solo para rescatar a Asia.

Los miro cada uno de ellos al parecer está listo para acabarme, lo único que puedo ver es que en tan solo un instante ellos se abalanzaron con toda la intención de acabarme.

-Bueno, esto ya lo veía venir, así que no culpo a Azazel-sensei por intentar hacer que cambie de opinión, ni a Sirzechs-sama y a Michael-sama por aconsejarme de que los deje por mi bien y que los ayude sin que tenga que ver a ustedes, y ahora que lo pienso el viejo de Odín me propuso unirme a su facción como un soldado, ¡RECHACE TODO ESO POR USTEDES! – ninguno hacia nada y entonces Rias hablo.

-Que lastima, aun con todas esas ofertas y ni siquiera pudiste aprovechar una sola de ellas, es una pena, porque tu miserable vida acabara aquí mismo– dijo con un tono macabro en su voz.

-Bueno, ¿Qué podía esperar? ustedes son demonios, engañan y estafan a los humanos, me has manipulado todo este tiempo solo por tus propios objetivos, y el último fue derrotar a Sairaorg y ahora que estoy débil y ustedes estan totalmente recuperados puesto que me partí la cara contra alguien a quien ni siquiera le pudieron hacer frente, si ahora que estoy en desventaja por mi poder y mi cuerpo, es "hora de aprovechar" porque actualmente no me pueden hacer frente – les dije.

-¿Qué puedo decir Issei? realmente has crecido y has visto todo lo actual, es verdad que estamos recuperados tanto en poder como en nuestros cuerpos al contrario de ti, pero si no mal recuerdo nunca peleamos todos a la vez contra Sairaorg – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa, detesto esa sonrisa – bueno, basta de charla, es hora de terminar lo que venimos a hacer, ha si, y como un bono especial te diré lo que hare, después de matarte le diremos a todo el mundo que intentaste matarnos mientras estabas mal herido por eso es que nos distrajimos, después de eso yo esperare a que el nuevo Sekiryuutei nazca e iré a por él, alguien realmente fuerte con talento y un gran poder, y aun así le lavare el cerebro para que no se oponga a mis órdenes – ella me da realmente miedo, en ese instante pensé que mi corazón se detendría, esa sonrisa era la misma en su cara por un breve instante después de que derrote a Sairaorg.


	2. Chapter 2: Inicio y escape

NO SOY RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC, ESO ES COSA SUYA, etc.

Y se me olvidaba, High School DXD no me pertenece sino a su autor ... bla ... bla ... etc.

Simbología:

-Hola que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

-(Aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando) -pensamientos

-{Aquí es donde todo se pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

-[Compañero, estas gastando mucha energía] -Dragig, seres sellados o de categoría superior

¡No nos invitastes a la fiesta! * - Comunicaciones olograficas, radio, televisor, Comunicadores, lecturas

Malditos como se atreven a hacerme esto a mí, yo quien los he ayudado incontable veces a ellos, no importa como lo mires esto ya era demasiado predecible, después de la pelea contra Raiser Phenex, donde me dejaron solo y gane debido a que sacrifique mi brazo para poder traer de vuelta a Rias a nuestro hogar, Rias, si Rias Gremory, mi amable ama, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace poco.

Bueno siguiendo con lo que sucedía, después de lo de Raiser Phenex le seguió la pelea contra uno de los Cadres del Grigori Kokabiel, en donde pelee contra el total mente solo, perdí mucha sangre y me dio una gran paliza pero aun así, seguía peleando por el bien de los ciudadanos y de mis padres que viven en la ciudad y hubiera muerto si es que Valí no hubiera intervenido en esa pelea por las ordenes de Azazel.

Aun después de haber peleado por ellos contra Vali despues de haber peleado por separado contra esa enorme cantidad de magos, separado de los demás como si fuera un simple juguete desechable.

Después de eso ellos se disculparon por haber cometido dicho "error", error mis media en dulce, en el inframundo pelee contra el equipo de Sona, no me quejo no fue una pelea demasiado difícil pero si fue muy complicada para mí.

Siguiendo con el rapto de Asia por parte de ese mierda de Diodora Astarot en donde tuve que recorrer todo el camino solo puesto que nos separamos desde el principio cuando llegamos al lugar del juego y al final tuve que pelear contra Shalba Belcebub, no fue fácil pero fue demasiado intensa debido a que estaba potenciado por los poderes de Ophis, la pelea duro mucho pero al final logre derrotarlo debido a la habilidad de Albión que había robado en la pelea contra Vali. Ellos simplemente se disculparon por no poder haberme ayudado pero en ese entonces debí de haberme dado cuenta de lo que me deparaba el futuro y eso era un futuro muy, pero muy desolador y lleno de sangre, ahora me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado tanto en ese entonces pero lo hecho, hecho está.

En la pelea contra Loki me dejaron a la deriva después de que el dios maligno escandinavo hizo aparecer a sus dos nietos, pelee contra ambos nietos a la vez mientras veía como mis compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno y después de ayudar a Akeno con sus problemas con su padre en donde pude contactar con el dios de los pechos y me dio su bendición para asi poder usar la copia del martillo de Thor y poder ganarle ha Loki, fue un completa carnicería por parte de ambos bando que pelearon en ese entonces.

En Kioto tuve que pelear solo contra los youkais que me confundieron con su enemigo debido a que no se me había informado nada y a que según a ellos se les "olvido" decirme sobre eso, después peleamos contra la facción de los héroes en un encuentro casual, en el último dia de viaje en la ciudad simplemente pelee contra todos después de que los derrotaran a cada uno de mis compañeros, después de haber obtenido mi nuevo poder, la Triana, pelee arduamente contra todos los héroes, ellos ganaban tanto en número como en experiencia y en poder en especial su líder Cao-Cao, al final se retiraron debido a la aparición del mono luchador victorioso y del dragón de jade, el Son-Goku de la primera generación y el rey Dragón Yuu-long, después de la ardua batalla en donde casi morimos en especial yo simplemente nos dieron una disculpa y a mí me dieron un agradecimiento en persona por parte de Yasaka y su hija Kunou, las cuales se veían muy hermosa en sus trajes de sacerdotisas.

Luego llego la pelea contra el rey de los leones el mismo heredero de la casa del gran rey, hablo de nada más y nada menos que de Sairaorg Bael, aun después de haber conocido sobre su pasado pelee como si no hubiera un mañana, pelee por todo mi "equipo", pelee por "nuestros" sueños, si me esto acercando a lo que me acaba de pasar, después de la ardua y descomunal pelea contra Sairaorg en donde desperté un nuevo estadio de poder, el Cardenal Carmesí, con lo cual pude ganar el encuentro.

Después de la pelea yo me encontraba afuera del hospital lleno de vendajes por todo el cuerpo puesto que le había pedido permiso a la enfermera para poder salir un momento a estirar las piernas, ella acepto y yo salí, al parecer pase unas horas durmiendo en la misma habitación del hospital junto a Sairaorg y al parecer nos dimos una gran paliza puesto que el estado de ambos era casi igual, pero eso me alegro hasta que afuera del hospital me dijeron toda la verdad de lo que me había estado aquejando desde hace ya un buen tiempo y eso comenzó así:

Flashback, hace unos minutos

Me encontraba afuera del hospital en donde habían atendido todas mis heridas, no me quejo pero pude ganar esta pelea, pero siento un profundo vacío en mi corazón, puesto que aún no recibo la respuesta después que le propuse ser novios a Rias, no sé si me aceptara o no pero tenia que hacer el intento...

-¿En qué estás pensando Issei? – me pregunta una voz, una voz que yo conozco muy bien y esa es...

-Hola Akeno-san, ¿Cómo estás?- me giro ara poder ver a Akeno pero me sorprendo porque todo el club de lo ocultismo se encontraba atrás de mí.

Todos me están mirando como normalmente lo hacen pero esta mirada se siente como si tuviera algo más profundo que decir, pero no sé lo que es con exactitud.

-Issei- hablo Rias- tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿De qué se trata presidenta?- le conteste con normalidad.

-¿Te has preguntado porque ha habido muchos "errores" en cuanto a las peleas, cundo quedas completamente solo a las merced de los enemigos? – ella me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Realmente no me lo he preguntado - mentí, porque sé que es muy evidente que es lo que está pasando aquí, espera un momento, ¿porque Asia y Casper están atados y tienen una cuerda en su boca? Un momento...

-Siervo inútil, cuando supe que eras el Sekiryuutei me emocione porque todos ellos han tenido una gran cantidad de talento en su interior- en ese momento Kiba se puso en posición de batalla junto a Xenovia – Pero la realidad fue otra, eras un simple humano sin conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, sin talento, torpe, inútil, estúpido, y además de eso una cucaracha que nunca muere - un momento, ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?- después de que pelearas contra Raiser trate de que te murieras para poder recuperar mis piezas malignas de peón para usarlas en alguien mejor y con más talento, pero te resistías a morir tan fácilmente, la pelea contra Kokabiel, contra Diodora, contra Loki, incluso en Kioto contra la facción de los héroes y después de todo aun sigues aquí gastando mis piezas demoniacas- después de eso todos cuatro se pusieron en posición de pelea, puesto que esto se convertiría en algo movido desde el inicio.

-Es... es... espe- no termine de hablar porque Kiba me envistió con una espada la cual pude escapar por los pelos pero aun así me fue contando parte de la manga de la bata de hospital con la cual me encontraba, en tan solo un segundo me había atacado sin siquiera mostrar un simple señal de que lo haría, pero esto tan solo era un juego para el puesto que si hubiera sido enserio simplemente no se hubiera aparecido frente a mi y me hubiera degollado sin que lo notase desde mi espalda, pero él es ese tipo de persona que lo hace todo desde el frente, si él es un "caballero" que está atacando a su mejor amigo, bueno esto ya me lo esperaba desde que Azazel me lo advirtió después de la pelea contra Astaroth, en donde me dejaron solo para rescatar a Asia.

Los miro cada uno de ellos al parecer está listo para acabarme, lo único que puedo ver es que en tan solo un instante ellos se abalanzaron con toda la intención de acabarme.

-Bueno, esto ya lo veía venir, así que no culpo a Azazel-sensei por intentar hacer que cambie de opinión, ni a Sirzechs-sama y a Michael-sama por aconsejarme de que los deje por mi bien y que los ayude sin que tenga que ver a ustedes, y ahora que lo pienso el viejo de Odín me propuso unirme a su facción como un soldado, ¡RECHACE TODO ESO POR USTEDES! – ninguno hacia nada y entonces Rias hablo.

-Que lastima, aun con todas esas ofertas y ni siquiera pudiste aprovechar una sola de ellas, es una pena, porque tu miserable vida acabara aquí mismo– dijo con un tono macabro en su voz.

-Bueno, ¿Qué podía esperar? ustedes son demonios, engañan y estafan a los humanos, me has manipulado todo este tiempo solo por tus propios objetivos, y el último fue derrotar a Sairaorg y ahora que estoy débil y ustedes estan totalmente recuperados puesto que me partí la cara contra alguien a quien ni siquiera le pudieron hacer frente, si ahora que estoy en desventaja por mi poder y mi cuerpo, es "hora de aprovechar" porque actualmente no me pueden hacer frente – les dije.

-¿Qué puedo decir Issei? realmente has crecido y has visto todo lo actual, es verdad que estamos recuperados tanto en poder como en nuestros cuerpos al contrario de ti, pero si no mal recuerdo nunca peleamos todos a la vez contra Sairaorg – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa, detesto esa sonrisa – bueno, basta de charla, es hora de terminar lo que venimos a hacer, ha si, y como un bono especial te diré lo que hare, después de matarte le diremos a todo el mundo que intentaste matarnos mientras estabas mal herido por eso es que nos distrajimos, después de eso yo esperare a que el nuevo Sekiryuutei nazca e iré a por él, alguien realmente fuerte con talento y un gran poder, y aun así le lavare el cerebro para que no se oponga a mis órdenes – ella me da realmente miedo, en ese instante pensé que mi corazón se detendría, esa sonrisa era la misma en su cara por un breve instante después de que derrote a Sairaorg.

Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando realmente? creo que me lo tengo bien merecido por haber confiado tanto en ellos, pero creo que es hora de afrontar el error de mis decisiones, ellos están frente a mí en este mismo instante, están totalmente recuperados mientras yo no sé ni en qué estado de poder me puedo encontrar exactamente, ellos se acomodan frente a Rias, un momento, yo conozco esta formacion es... ¡ES LA MISMA FORMACIÓN QUE USAMOS CONTRA LOS RENEGADOS! Kiba y Xenovia al frente, atrás de ellos Rossweisse y Koneko en medio atrás de los espadachines, mientras que Akeno está volando y Rias está detrás de ellos, así que así van a ser las cosas, me trataran como a un mero renegado ¿he?

-[Compañero, esto no se ve para nada bien] – dijo el dragón gales – [Tu poder está entre 5 o 10% de tu poder máximo y tu cuerpo aún sigue muy lastimado por la pelea contra el niño León, lo más recomendable seria que huyeras de este lugar].

-(Lo sé muy bien Ddraig, pero ¿Cómo? ellos están preparados para acabar con migo, no tendré oportunidad de escapar, creo que lo más recomendable seria caer en este lugar, ha si, disculpa por no seguir tus consejos, espero que tu próximo portador te pueda escuchar y que siga tus consejos) – le dije a Ddraig.

-[No molestes, hasta ahora eres el único que no se ha rendido ante la [Ímpetu Imparable] como los demás, tienes que vivir, y para eso solo hay un método, será arriesgado, pero servirá]

-(Gracias por ayudar a este pervertido).

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? – sentencio Rias mientras comenzaba.

-¡Hoy será mi [Armagedón] y yo ganareeeeee! – le dije

-Bueno, si estas delirando será aún mejor, Kiba encárgate de él - ordeno Rias a su caballero, este se dirigió a mí de frente a toda velocidad.

En tan solo un instante se posó frente a mí y vino con un corte descendente con su espada.

CLANK

Las chispas volaban.

Invoque mi [Boosted Grear] y choco con la espada de Kiba, deteniéndola y partiéndola debido a la fuerza con la que iba cortar la espada, ese golpe me hizo retroceder y a la vez perder el equilibrio, en eso.

-¡UOOOOOOO! – escucho el grito de alguien, esa solo puede ser una sola persona.

Xenovia a remetió contra mí con su ex -Durandal, uso mi [Boosted Grear] y detengo el golpe de la espada sacra, debido a que no estaba en posición de recibir el golpe, este me lanzó con una fuerza descomunal hacia atrás donde me golpee contra una la reja que se encontraba en el tejado del jospital, si tan solo me hubiera golpeado me hubiera hecho cenizas.

Me pongo de pie y miro a mí alrededor, pero en eso.

ZUNMMMM

Salto hacia mi costado derecho por puro instinto, en el lugar donde me encontraba cae un rayo santo, miro hacia arriba y hay pude ver a Akeno con su típica sonrisa erótica, eso no me importa por el momento, lo importante es salir con vida en este momento.

Mientras pensaba en eso, por alguna razón me detengo, a lo que miro mis pies, pude ver un círculo mágico muy complejo y solo pude gritar el nombre de quien creo que lo hace.

-¡ROSSWEISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grite con toda mi furia.

En eso Akeno me ataca con uno de sus rayos normales.

Pude sentir de primera mano como aquellos rayos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, electrocutándome, buscando matarme, aumentando aún más su intensidad.

Después de que su ataque terminase camino torpemente unos cuantos pasos solo para ver nuevamente a mis compañeros atados, Asia y Casper, tengo que ayudarlos y salir de aquí con ellos, mientras pensaba en eso.

-¿Quieres llevártelos? – Como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente esa perra lo dijo con un tono burlón - ¿Crees que eres capaz? inmundo clase baja – me dijo la despreciable pelirroja.

-No creo, lo hare – le respondí mientras tomaba mi posición de pelea y apuntaba ni [Boosted Grear] hacia la Gremory.

-No peleare por basura como esta – me dijo mientras los soltaba de sus ataduras y estos venían hacia a mí.

Ahora solo tengo que salir con ellos de este lugar antes de que involucre a gente inocente o vengan los guardias.

-Issei-san – me llamo así mientras me abrazaba – estas herido, déjame curarte – me dijo con cara tierna mientras desplegaba un campo verde alrededor mío y comenzaba a curarme lentamente, muy raro.

-Issei-sempai – me dijo Gasper mientras veía en su rostro algo espeluznante, en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón no podía moverme, mis movimientos fueron restringidos por los ojos de Gasper.

-Issei- san se ha portado muy mal últimamente – dijo Asia mientras me veía con una cara muy seria o no, no, no ,no y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, mi peor temor – Reversa – dijo Asia y en ese instante la luz verde se tiño de un color negro y comenzó a causarme un gran daño.

-¡LOS MALDIGO A TODOS, BOLAS DE TRAIDORES, NO SE ATREVAN A PEDIR MISERICORDIA DESPUES! – les grite en ese momento.

[Explosión]

Mi guantelete en ese instante soltó toda la energía acumulada desde que lo invoque y la energía comenzó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo y con ese aumento de poder di un gran salto con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás, saliendo así del domo de energía dañina y liberándome de las ataduras de Gasper que con su mirada que detenía el tiempo.

Me posicione listo para seguir la batalla, levante mis brazos e invoque a:

-¡VAMOS ASCALON! – grite el nombre de quien nunca me traicionaría.

Estaba listo para seguir la batalla y por las expresiones en sus rostros creo que esto se tendría que haber acabado mucho antes o antes de que los guardias lleguen y que yo hable, pero en el peor de los casos tendré que irme de este lugar, mis compaleros me han traicionado, ninguno es de fiar, nadie es de confianza y absolutamente todos son mis enemigo en este momento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y así es como me encuentro en esta situación, yo agote todas mis fuerza en la pelea, pero ellos se fueron y casi no agotaron sus fuerzas aun si tienen heridas su poder es mayor al mío, un momento eso es, todos tiene heridas con excepción de Rias, pero yo soy al más lastimado, bueno es todo o nada, ¿estas lito Ddraig?

-[Siempre listo compañero, es hora de patearles el trasero a esos infelices demonios y enseñarles lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, ¡VAMOOOOS!]

-¡YO NO ME DEJAREEEE! - grite

 **-[Balance-Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale-Mail] –** se escuchó con mucha determinación desde el interior de la joya de la Boosted Gear.

-[¡Vamooos compañerooooooooooo!] – me alentaba Ddraig.

-Prepárense para el exterminio – le dije mientras todos adoptamos posición de pelea.

En tan solo un instante Kiba se había lanzado nuevamente al ataque, detuve su espada con Ascalon en mi derecha para luego intentar contarme con una espada desde su mano libre pero yo la detuve con mi mano izquierda, para luego intentar cortar mi cuello con una espada que creo en su boca pero esta tenía un aura un tanto conocida, así es, esa espada tenia aura mata dragones pero yo no me dejaría, él trataba de hacer lo mismo que hizo contra Kokabiel, pero yo me agache esquivando el corte para luego saltar con todo lo que tenía y así golpearlo en la mandíbula con mi cabeza.

Me separe de él esquivando otro rayo pero esta vez este tenía poder sacro que se sentía hasta en mis huesos, me quebré hacia atrás esquivando un corte horizontal por parte de Ex-Durandal, me dirigí hacia uno de sus costado y golpee a Xenovia con una patada en sus costilla derecha, sentí malicia a más no poder y nuevamente me vi forzado a dar un gran salto hacia uno de los costado puesto que esta vez sentí que el ataque se separaba en dos, cuando pude ver, vi como el ataque de energía de poder de la destrucción dio en dos lugares, si me hubiera ido hacia atrás eso me hubiera dado, pero tengo que darlo todo en este momento, tengo que usar mis instintos, ellos me conocen, saben de mi estado en este preciso momento, saben mis puntos débiles y saben cómo explotarlo, en este momento no solo no puedo pelear al cien por ciento de mi capacidad sino que estoy demasiado herido como para forzar algo como mis aumentos, prácticamente estoy jodido.

Estaba demasiado hundido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que la portadora de ExDurandal, Xenovia se había acercado peligrosamente a mí, me deslice hacia mi derecha para evitar el golpe, grave error, en ese preciso momento sentí un inmenso dolor surgir en mi espalda, hay se encontraba Kiba que al parecer por cómo estaba él había lanzado sus espada y por el dolor que podía sentir estas eran doce en total, pero extrañamente dos me causaban aún más dolor que las demás.

El dolor me había distraído demasiado, cuando me había dado cuenta tanto Xenovia como Akeno tenían listo unos potentes ataques cargados con poder sacro a mas no poder, Xenovia venia hacia a mí a una velocidad inimaginable debido a la ayuda de Excalibur en su espada tenia tanto poder sacro reunido en la espada que hasta se desbordaba por los filos de esta, mientras que Akeno tenía un enorme círculo mágico en el cielo el cual desbordaba poder sacro y pequeños rayo, ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia mi persona, de seguro un demonio como yo ante tal poder sacro lo único que podría hacer seria que dejara que su existencia sea borrada con dicho ataque, justo a tan solo unos metros de que estos ataque me alcanzara, lo único que podía recordar eran unas palabras que me dijo Azazel hace unos días y entonces:

-Reversa – susurre para mi mismo.

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos los que se encontraban en el tejado en este mismo momento, ambos ataques sacros que bastarían para eliminar a cualquier demonio se sangre pura, se convirtieron en ataques demoniacos, los ataque aun cuando cambiaron de atributo seguían su curso, yo detuve el enorme rayo demoniaco con mi mano izquierda mientras que con mi mano derecha junto a Ascalon detuve la enorme oleada de poder demoniaco que provenía de Ex-Durandal, ambos ataques colisionaron causando una explosión, en seguida doisipe el humo causado por la explosión, el rayo demoniaco había dañado severamente mi mano izquierda puesto que pudo perforar mi armadura mientras que Durandal había logreado corta una línea gruesa en mi brazo la cual iba desde el reverso de mi mano derecha hasta el hombre, en este momento todos se encontraban dispersos.

Kiba seguramente está detrás de mí esperando a que me descuide, Xenovia se encuentra a mi derecha jadeando debido al poder que tuvo que poner en ese ataque, Akeno se encontraba en el cielo también jadeando por el poder perdido, Asia y Gasper se encuentran en este momento detrás de Rias, Gasper esta cuidado a Asia debido al daño que recibió por el domo dañino, Rias se encuentra justo frente a mí y Rossweisse se encontraba justo a la derecha de Rias, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

Solo tengo una oportunidad de acabar con esto.

-[Compañero ya es hora ] – dijo Ddraig.

Si lo sé perfectamente compañero.

-Bueno, es hora de ver si el viejo dicho se aplica – ante lo que digo todos me quedan mirando – ya saben ese dicho que dice: "Si cortas la cabeza el cuerpo muere".

Al decir eso, Kiba aparece en mi campo de visión más específicamente a mi izquierda, ahora todos están justo al frente mío.

-¡PROMOCIÓN CABALLERO GALES ULTRASÓNICO! – grito, al decir eso siento como mi armadura se vuelva mucho más ligera, partes de esta desaparecen y siento como puedo ir mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Al cambiar mi armadura todos se alteraron y mucho más Kiba que ahora estaba frente a mí, dejando a Rias detrás de él.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! – Grito Rias - ¡Tu bastardo, no debería ser capaz de usar ninguna promoción y mucho menos ninguna de la TRIANA! – su voz estaba llena de ira y maldad.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja, me reía en mi interior, ellos creían que no podría hacer nada y solamente me dejaría asesinar así como así, pero esto estaba fuera de sus cálculos, bueno la realidad es que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.

En tan solo un segundo después de que Rias gritara, me lance directamente hacia ella, Gasper trato de detenerme pero la velocidad a la que yo estaba era mucho más rápida de lo que sus ojos podrían captar y simplemente detuvo el tiempo detrás de mí, Rossweisse desato toda la furia de todos los círculos mágicos que había estado creando desde que se detuvo, pero estos solo impactaban contra el suelo, Asia no hacía nada más que simplemente mirar, Xenovia se lanzó temerosamente hacia a mí con su espada con poder sacro usando la habilidad de la Excalibur Rápida pero yo la esquivo moviendo mi cuerpo un poco haca la izquierda, Akeno desde lo alto desata un gran rayo sacro desde la punta de sus dedos, pero este simplemente se quedó atrás de mí, ahora Kiba se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia de mi, él se lanzó con todo cargando contra mí persona con un corte vertical pero yo me muevo hacia la izquierda y de paso cortando su costado con ayuda de Ascalon, seguí de largo pues mi objetivo se encontraba muy cerca y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, Rias ataco con varias esferas con poder de la destrucción pero las evadí fácilmente, justo cuando parecía que acabaría con su vida pude ver como en sus ojos aparecían lágrimas de desesperación por su vida, puse a Ascalon al frente, una opción era acabar con su vida, era extraño puesto que esta escena me hacía recordar a cuando acabamos con Raynare, pase a través de su derecha sin hacerle nada, no sé por qué pero no le hice nada ni un corte o un golpe, simplemente seguí de largo utilizando a Ascalon para cortar la reja que rodeaba el tejado del hospital.

Al salir de ese lugar aumente aún más mi velocidad y al cabo de dos o tres segundo ya no podía ver nada atrás, ahora me encontraba volando sin rumbo encima de un bosque.

 **POV NORMAL**

El equipo Gremory se había quedado congelado pues el castaño, el Dragón que ellos trataban de asesinar, su mismo compañero de batallas había escapado, pero la única que estaba enojada era Rias Gremory, pues echaba humos por donde sea.

Lo único que ella había pensado era que él castaño la había despreciado, no por haber huido sino que porque no le hizo nada ni siquiera cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero él simplemente se fue de largo, como si de basura la tachase a ella, era imperdonable.

-Ahora ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó el caballero Gremory

-Vámonos de aquí, recuerden que tenemos un día muy atareado, necesitamos ir a que se curen para luego ir a registrar el ataque del Sekiryuutei que traiciono a su equipo y trato d eliminarlo – Rias se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Nadie dijo nada pues ese era el plan desde el principio, solo que no contaron con que el castaño escapara, lo único que cambiaba en el plan era que ahora el seria cazado por las fuerzas del inframundo y tal vez por toda la alianza entre las facciones al ser un peligro potencial para esta.

Pero de algo estaban seguros todos ellos y eso era en que ellos verían la cabeza del castaño en una pica, o al menos la mayoría puesto que entre todo el grupo solo una persona se cuestionaba si lo que habían hecho estaba realmente bien, ya eran demonios, las traicione serán comunes pero a un compañero que dio tanto de si para poder protegerlos era como si fueran realmente alimañas que provenían desde debajo de la tierra y esa persona era...

 **{Adivinen cabrones, digan si quieren que sea alguien pues pídanlo o quieren que siga con lo que tengo planeado}**

 **Pov Issei**

Me encontraba volando lo más rápido que podía ya llevaba algunos minutos de esta forma y no sabía con exactitud en donde me encontraba en este momento, solo podía ver árboles y más árboles, de seguro y aun sigo en el territorio Sitri.

La velocidad con la que había iniciado se había ido de paseo muy lejos de mí, pues ahora era como si volara con las ultimas, lo sentía, esto era culpa de la espadas que tengo clavadas en mi espalda.

Sentí como mi fuerza se iba poco a poco de mí ser, mis parpados por alguna razón se hicieron más y más pesados, sentía un enorme sueño.

-[Compañero, no recomiendo que te duermas en esta situación, te recomiendo que empieces a descender y te quites las espadas de tu espalda lo más rápido posible en especial dos de ellas pues estas tiene aura mata dragones y son las que te han estado jodiendo desde que comenzaste a volar, si no fuera por estas dos espadas ahora estarías mucho más lejos de lo que ahora estas y aun tendrías fuerzas] – escuchaba a Ddraig hablar, pero no le entendía nada ni siquiera porque estaba en mi interior.

Sentí como mis últimas fuerzas se acababan, y de igual forma sentí como comencé a caer en picada desde donde me encontraba, y he de suponer que desde la altura a la que me encontraba era lo suficiente como para poder morir.

Ha, solo reí en mi interior por lo irónico que sonaba, yo quien había sobrevivido a diferentes intentos de asesinato y a varias batallas a muerte, moriría por una simple caída debído a que me faltaban las fuerzas para poder descender.

Creo que ahora alcanzare la paz que debí de haber buscado desde que me convertí en demonio.

Agarrar

No sé el por qué, no sé si fue para bien o para mal, pero sentí como alguien me sujetaba desde atrás de mi cuello y esa persona.

-Ka ka ka ka ¿Cómo te ha ido Sekiryuutei? Por lo que puedo ver no muy bien que digamos ka ka ka ka ka – se reía mientras hablaba.

No lo pude ver, pero con esa risa ya sabían quién era perfectamente quien me había sujetado.

-Ca... lla... te... Bi... kou.. – y me desmaye.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenas gente ¿Cómo les va?

Bueno ahora lo que nos compete, este es .. es ... es otro, perdon por la demora pues no habia tenido tiempo, ya lo habia terminado pero se me borro {} maldito hermano y lo escribi de nuevo {} {personaje llorando otro era el muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho más largo}

Dark Blade 2017: Gracias, se nota el Apoyo.

miguelzero24: Gratse, tratare de deguir como recomendaste y espera que ahora habra un torneo relámpago.

BrandonX0: nada de eso el ira a lo grande y les ganara incluso cuando lo juzguen por traición.

Nico48825: se encribe XD "Bueno". Y lo de arrancar las piezas eso ya esta demasiado trillado y no te preocupes el irá a un viaje a Asgard y te lo aseguro porque Odin lo llevara a hacer una "Demostración".

aten92: leo tus historia eres el Segundo autor que leí de los que llevo la cuenta (Aun me acuerdo de los Primero 5). Gracias por lo de la duda.

¿Quién Siente remordimientos? Pidan Pidan Pidan.


	3. Chapter 3: Descanso

**POV VALI**

-Hola, ya llegue con la comida ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo Bikou

Bikou acababa de llegar de la nada como si nada al lugar en donde estaban acampando mientras cargaba colgando a Hyoudou Issei de su brazo derecho y en su otra mano un enorme jabalí

-¿Hu? – fue lo que dijo Arthur al ver lo que traía

-Bikou ¿Por qué tardaste tan...? – dijo Le fay al ver a Hyoudou Issei en esas condiciones

-Veo que "ellos" ya hicieron su jugada – dijo Kuroka con voz seria

Hyoudou Issei estaba sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo en especial de su espalda en donde tenía doce espada incrustadas, sus brazos estaban parcialmente quemados hasta cierto punto un poco preocupante, su cara inconsciente solo demostraba ira y una lagrima surgió de sus ojos

-¡Bikou, déjalo en el piso boca abajo, rápido! – dijo Arthur

No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón me sentía un poco extraño, me acerque hasta el cuerpo desecho de Hyodou Issei, tome dos espadas que por alguna razón me estaban molestando y las retire, en el momento en que las toque sentí un intenso dolor en mis manos, era aura mata dragones

Después de eso me mire las mano al sentir la aura mata dragones que tenían estas espadas y después mirea Hyodou Issei que estaba respirando con dificultad para después relajar un poco su cara ¿Había estado soportando este dolor?

-Arthur retírale el resto de las espadas que tiene, Le fay detén su sangrado después de eso y trata de curarlo lo más que puedas y Kuroka me agradaría mucho que le echaras un ojo a Hyodou Issei solo por si acaso – dije mientras me hacía a un lado y me sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca

Después de eso pude ver como Arthur sacaba el reto de las espadas rápidamente pero con cuidado de no agravar más las heridas en su espalda, después de eso Le fay que estaba a su lado impaciente comenzó a curarlo con su magia, era buena, pero esta niña se especializa más en la magia de ataque, la herida se curaba lentamente hasta que el sangrado se detuvo y después de eso Kuroka se levantó de la roca en donde se encontraba acostada y se dirigió hasta Hyoudou Issei que se encontraba inconsciente en el piso boca abajo y poso sus manos en su espalda

-Bikou, ven un momento, creo que necesitare un poco de tu ayuda – dijo Kuroka

Bikou simplemente se acercó hasta el cuerpo tendido de mi enemigo y después hiso lo mismo que Kuroka y este después de unos segundos cambios su rostro de sonriente estúpido a uno de total seriedad

-¡Rápido, hay que cerrar esta herida o su alma se quedara sin fuerza vital! – grito Bikou

-¡Eso ya lo sé por eso es que te llame idiota! – le grito Kuroka

Después de eso pude sentir como ambos usaban el Senjutsu en él mientras peleaban entre ellos y por lo que podía escuchar de su pelea sin sentido Hyodou Issei tenía una herida en su alma que estaba haciendo que su fuerza vital se salga de él, esto al parecer lo estaba matando poco a poco sin que se pudiera dar cuenta de ello

Después de unos intensos veinte minutos ambos pararon y después suspiraron con pesadez

-Vámonos, hay que llevarlo a la base y dejarlo descansar – les dije mientras me ponía de pie y veía como Arthur lo cargaba en su espalda – bien, continuemos con nuestra expedición otro día, primero hay que saber que paso exactamente, después seguiremos con lo que estaba planeado – dije mientras caminaba hacia la base de la [Khaos Brigade] mientras el grupo me seguía

 **Horas después**

Han pasado alrededor de unas cinco horas desde que llegamos al cuartel general de la [Khaos Brigade, estábamos en una sala simple en la que habían unas cuantas sillas y una mesa, junto a nosotros había una puerta en la cual estaba la habitación más cercana a esta pequeña sala, en dicho cuarto estaba descansando Hyoudou Issei de sus heridas

-Bueno, esto ya me lo estaba esperando – digo mientras los demás que estaban en la sala me miran – en realidad es bastante simple ¿no lo cren? Solo se necesita que lo piensen un poco, Hyodou Issei estaba evolucionando anormalmente aun cuando no poseía ningún talento en especial, pésimo en la magia, en el control de su energía y un intelecto de lo más normal e incluso algo estúpido, pero aun así se estaba volviendo fuerte, en medio de la pelea contra el heredero de la casa Bael, Hyodou Issei igualo y termino venciéndolo en el último minuto con una nueva transformación, si él venció a un oponente que la mayoría del grupo Gremory apenas y pudo hacerle algo de daño sin que este esté usando su máximo poder, pero Hyodou Issei lo venció en su máximo esplendor, lo había vencido totalmente en el último instante mientras estaba herido por la pelea anterior, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos sean totalmente opacados por la fuerza del Sekiryuutei y este se alejase de ellos a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, por lo tanto este sería una gran oportunidad para acabar con él de una vez por todas, estaba demasiado débil y herido debido a la pelea contra el heredero Bael, pero ellos habían sido derrotados rápidamente por lo que aún poseían bastante energía al contrario de él, que la había gastado toda en su pelea entra Sairaorg Bael – mientras hablaba podía sentir como ellos me estaban mirando atentamente e incluso Bikou y Fenrir, era realmente extraño, pero aun así – jajajjajjaja – me reí un poco - pero aun así no pudieron con él, ni siquiera porque estaba herido y su energía era casi nula, ellos no pudieron darle fin a Hyodou Issei y este término escapándoseles, o eso es lo que pienso yo – les dije

-No creo que estés equivocado del todo e incluso pienso que todo eso es verdad, es verdad que la pelea contra el heredero Bael había sido realmente brutal, ellos no gastaron energía en sí, él terminó ganando, y al paso al que iba ellos se quedarían atrás de él, pero ¿de dónde saco la energía suficiente para poder escapar? la pela no fue hace mucho e incluso así ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? – dijo Arthur

-A eso, creo que tal vez yo tenga una suposición de como eso paso – la que hablo ahora era Le Fay – de lo que pude comprobar Issei-sama tiene en su interior un aparato, y de lo que pude averiguar es uno que puede cambiar los atributos de las cosas – dijo ella

-Reversa ¿no? – le pregunte

-Así es, el contiene Reversa en su interior, además de eso había otra caso que me llamo la atención por lo que le pedí ayuda a Kuroka-sama – ella miro Kuroka y esta hablo

-Al parecer el Sekiryuutei-chi ha mantenido un poco de energía guardada inconscientemente, algo así como energía de reserva para un momento de desesperación, pero esta energía no es mucha por lo que me adentre un poco más en su interior – dijo ella

-Lo violaste ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Ella lo violoooooo! – grito Bikou con alegría

-Me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero estaba pensando en otra cosa – dijo mientras suspiraba – por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que la velocidad a la que se regenera su energía es más rápida de lo que debería, por así decirlo, la energía que él puede regenerar es más de la que Vali puede, por lo que con tan solo una o dos horas de descanso él pudo regenerar la suficiente energía como para poder escapar del lugar ¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso?– dijo Kuroka

-[No estás del todo equivocada Nekomata] - se escuchó una voz potente desde la puerta

Ante esa voz todos miraron hacia dicha dirección en donde pudieron ver a Hyodou Issei con varias vendas por todo el torso de pie

-Vamos explícales que yo no entiendo muy bien de eso – dijo Hyodou Issei

-[La razón por la que mi compañero puede recuperar su energía a una gran velocidad es porque el activo la [Juggernaut Driver] forzosamente, por lo que sus conductos de energía se ancharon al igual que su contenedor natural de manera forzoza, eso y debido a que las constantes peleas contra oponentes relativamente fuerte que han llevado a mi compañero a sobrepasar sus propios límites en varias ocasiones han hecho que su cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando poco a poco a que se quede con ningún ápice de energía en su cuerpo por lo que su propio cuerpo ha comenzado a producir energía Dragonica mucho más rápido que antes para asi poder pelear más] – dijo el Dragón Emperador Rojo desde el torso de la mano izquierda de Hyodou Issei

-Y esa vendría a ser la razón por la que pude escapar del techo del hospital con vida y por lo que puedo ver, casi la palmo ¿Verdad? – ante lo que le pregunto todos asentimos con la cabeza – pero ¿cuándo me golpeo Koneko? – se preguntó así mismo

-[Debió de ser mientras dormías, y no fue un golpe, fue más como un corte que abrió un agujero en tu alma, eso fue antes de que despertases y de que Sirzechs Lucifer fuera a hablar con ustedes dos en la habitación del hospital, la Nekomata escapo antes de que Lucifer la encontrase y de que te dejara un agujero más grande] – dijo el Dragón

-Valla, así que ya me tenían preparado para que muriese en el combate – le dijo a su Dragón

 **POV ISSEI**

Después de decir eso hubo un silencio algo desolador en la habitación por un momento hasta que

-Bueno ¿Qué harás ahora que estas libre y eres un criminal? – le pregunto Kuroka seriamente

-No lo sé, eso depende – le respondí con normalidad mientras pensaba en mis opciones

-¿De qué depende? – me pregunto Bikou mientras estaba picándome con su vara

-De cuento tiempo pueda quedarme en su grupo – le respondí mientras los veía

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que todos miraron a Vali y este simplemente suspiro

-Una vez nos quedamos un tu hogar mientras esperamos para pelear contra el Dios maligno Loki, así que por mi puedes quedarte en el grupo todo el tiempo que quieras, solo no salgas de esta base, hay personas que te odian por ser tan famoso y por lo has estado haciendo, como lo que queda de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios – me dijo Vali mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba – yo que tú me vuelvo adormir para guardar energías, porque si te vas a quedar vas a tener que trabajar para ganarte tu comida – y después de eso se fue da la sala

-Ya lo escucho Issei-sama por favor vuelva a dormirse – me dijo Le Fay

Después de eso me volví a la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo antes, era cierto que tenía que guardar mis fuerzas para después en especial si me encuentro en la base enemiga, era como entrar en la boca del lobo, me sentía realmente cansado, como si me hubiesen apaleado, aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente me apalearon, los golpes de Sairaorg no son un juego

-[Ese niño de la casa de los leones es realmente fuerte, si no hubiese sido por él bien hubieras acabado con esos traidores en un santiamén, si tan solo hubieses peleado como cuando peleaste contra esos terroristas en Kioto esos renacuajos de demonios no hubieran sido ningún problema] – me dijo Ddraig mientras pensaba en algo que me había estado molestando desde hace bastante tiempo

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo puedo recordar hasta que la gema rojas se desintegro en mis manos, no, creo que incluso antes de eso todo esta confuso, lo único que recuerdo es que les dieron una paliza a todos mis compañeros y después de eso ya todo había terminado y Yasaka-sama había sido rescatada y yo me encontraba en el piso y mi cuerpo me dolía como el demonio, ¿Tu recuerdas lo que paso durante la pelea Ddraig? –

-[Si, recuerdo esa pelea a la perfección, esa ha sido la peor de las peleas que has tenido hasta el momento, la emoción del momento era de lo mejor y las caras de tus enemigos hoooo, esas caras de terror que tenían en sus rostros, HUUUUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, la próxima vez que los veas te aseguro que no pararan de temblar con el solo hecho de recordar lo que les hiciste en aquel momento] – me decía Ddraig mientras se reía muy divertido

-Aun cuando me diga eso, no puedo recordar lo que sucedió en ese momento aunque no me interesa mucho, pero ahora que lo dices yo era el único en pie ¿cómo pude sobrevivir al enfrentarme a los líderes de la facción de los héroes?-

-[Podría decírtelo, pero si tu no lo recuerdas es mejor que no te lo dijera porque tal vez esto pueda traerte repercusiones a tu memoria y en el peor de los casos dañarla levemente, lo que tal vez se pueda volver un impedimento, por lo que te lo diré cuando recuerdes algo ¿está bien?] - me pregunto Ddraig con voz seria

-Por mí no hay problema alguno, solo que tenía curiosidad por lo de ese día, solo recuerdo que después de que todo terminase el cuerpo me dolía como el demonio cuando me despedía de Yasaka-sama y de kunou en el tren, después de eso mi boca supo a sangre por tres días seguidos y mis costillas me dolían como si no hubiese mañana-

-[No te preocupes, lo que es tuyo regresara con el tiempo, y tus memorias te pertenecen con todas las de la ley por lo que de seguro y vuelven después de un tiempo, yo que tu no le daría más vueltas al asunto y descansaría, que te vendría muy bien en este preciso momento] –

Si, seguiré tu consejo y tratare de descansar por el momento

-¿Ya terminaste de conversar Sekiryuutei-chi? Nya – escuche una voz muy conocida que me hablaba en mi oído izquierdo

Me voltee al instante para ver a la persona que me saco de mis pensamientos en ese preciso momento

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuroka? no estoy de humor para tus bromas en este momento y si por no lo has notado, incluso yo tengo mis límites para ser estúpido y ni yo tendría sexo con alguien en estas condiciones, seria pedir la muerte – le dije a la sexy pelinegra que se encontraba sentada detrás de mí en la cama

No sé ni cuando entro en la habitación, estoy sentado en la cama mirando la puerta y ni yo sería tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que alguien más entra por la puerta de mi habitación, tal vez uso uno de sus trucos para poder entrar sin que me diera cuenta

-Eso ya lo sé, porque yo ayude a curarte mientras estaba a punto de morir-Nya – me contesto enojada – no creas que solo pienso en tener sexo contigo solo porque eres el que tiene más libido, es como si me estuvieras llamado una puta de segunda-Nya – me dijo aún más molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas

En cierta forma ella se veía muy adorable, pero a la vez sexy

-¿Entonces eres una puta de primera? – le pregunte sin pensarlo

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido sexo una sola vez! – me dijo

-Está muy claro que no vienes por ese motivo y en caso de que hubiese venido por mí, en este momento yo estaría atado a la cama mientras me violas ¿Verdad? – le dije y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa – entonces dime la razón por la que viniste –

-¿Ella también participo? – fue lo único que me pregunto y después de eso bajo su mirada

Me quede pensativo unos segundos pensando en sus palabras hasta que las logro entender, estaba hablando de Koneko

-Sí, ella también participo en la emboscada, aunque casi no peleo pero estuvo buscando una oportunidad para poder acabarme, incluso cuando estaba lejos de mí, podía sentír su mirada, era como la de un carnívoro que estaba esperando su oportunidad para acabar con su presa de un solo golpe, tal vez se quedó al margen al ver que aún podía pelear por lo que decidió no arriesgar su carta del triunfo y estuvo esperando a que la herida en mi alma me haga caer para después darme el golpe de gracia – le conteste a Kuroka

Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza en ellos, nunca la había visto de esa manera

-Lo siento, todo es mi culpa, de haber cuidado mejor de ella tal vez nunca hubiese hecho eso, perdóname –

No sabía cómo contestar a eso, nunca me lo espere, incluso creí que tal vez se vendría a burlar de mi condición mientras me molestaba con su cuerpo, pero era totalmente lo contrario

-No tienes la culpa Kuroka, no tienes por qué preocuparte de lo que paso, solo se lo que siempre eres, los hermanos crecen según como ellos quieren e incluso si traicionan, ellos lo hacen bajo su propio juicio, ella ya no es una niña, ella ya sabe diferenciar el bien del mal y lo que está bien de lo que no y lo que hiso lo hiso bajo su propio juicio, por lo que no debes de preocuparte por ella, incluso cuando sea tu propia hermana, solo que ahora dudo que la puedas ver como lo hacías antes, incluso cayo tan bajo como para atacar a alguien mientras dormía en un hospital, se lo que has de estar pensando así que si es que quieres llorar entonces hazlo, si quieres golpearme entonces hazlo, lo mismo si quieres matarme, solo hazlo y ya está – le dije mientras hacía que me mirara a los ojos

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Sekiryuutei? – me pregunto mientras me abrasaba

Un momento, desde hace un buen tiempo que no habla con su respectivo "Nya"

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunte al sentir como mis heridas me dolían mientras ella me abrasaba

-Solo hago lo que me dijiste que hiciera, hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero en este mismo instante es dormir – me dijo mientras me jalaba y me hacía caer en la cama

Me dolió mucho aun cuando era una cama

-Oye ¿Qué crees que...? – me quede en silencio al ver como ella ya estaba dormida como si nada

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído, podía sentir sus voluptuosos pechos presionarse contra mi espalda

Esta iba a ser una muy pero muy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga noche

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

No sé como pero me había logrado dormir, me dormí alrededor de unas dos horas después de lo que hizo Kuroka, tal vez fue debido al cansancio pero cuando me desperté se sintió realmente bien como si no hubiese dormido hace mucho tiempo

Cuando me desperté Kuroka no se encontraba en donde se había dormido ayer

Me levante con cuidador puesto que mis heridas aun me dolían por lo que tuve cuidado al levantarme para que no me doliese tanto

Camine hasta la puerta y ahí llegue a la sala en donde habían estado conversando la noche anterior antes de que yo interviniera

Una vez llegue hasta el sillón que se encontraba más cerca, me dispuse a sentarme pero ya había alguien más ahí, él se encontraba dormido como si nada, muy despreocupadamente, no sabía el porqué pero me sentía un poco irritado con tan solo verle la cara, pero después me acuerdo lo que hizo por mí y me hace lamentar lo que voy a hacerle, aunque es casi nada

-¡Levántate malnacido! – le grite mientras alzaba el sillón desde atrás provocando que este se voltease y que la persona que estaba acostada en él se callera al duro piso

-¿Sekiryuutei? ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿En serio? ¿A si es como le pagas a quien te salvo la vida? – me comenzó a preguntar mientras se sobaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza debido al duro impacto contra el piso

-Ya ya Bikou, no pasa nada solo fue una simple broma – le dije mientras ponía el sillón a como estaba antes y Bikou se levantaba – ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte

Bikou como si también se lo estuviese preguntando miro un reloj que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a él

-Aun es de madrugada, vete a dormir, no creo que esas heridas estén sanadas del todo bien, así que mejor descansa y reponte para que te puedas ir lo más pronto posible – me dijo con pereza mientras se volvía a acostar en el sillón

-Oye Bikou –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me pregunto con molestia

-Solo quería saber lo que estaba haciendo cuando me encontraron –

-Nada en especial, solo íbamos a comenzar otra expedición hacia la [Brecha Dimensional] pero nos regresamos para poder tratar tus heridas -

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho por un momento

¿Qué tenía de especial la [Brecha Dimensiona]? Hasta donde se solo es un enorme espacio vacío con unos hermosos colores en donde habita El Gran Rojo, el Dios Dragón más fuerte

-zzzzzzzzz... – Bikou se durmió nuevamente por lo que no le di más importancia al asunto y me volví al cuarto en el que estaba durmiendo para intentar seguir con dicha actividad

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

Después de haber desayunado junto a Vali y todo su equipo, lleve el tema de lo que estaban haciendo a la mesa en donde comencé a discutir solo como debería de agradecerles por haberme salvado de esa muerte inminente, salían y se rechazaban propuestas de como yo debería de ayudarles hasta que Arthur nos dio una solución a la conversación, y la cosa termino en que el viaje se retomaría mañana a primera hora en donde yo los proveería de energía antes de que se vayan a la [Brecha Dimensional] para que así ellos pudieran durar más tiempo en ella y así poder recorrer más terreno

-Eso fue agotador – hablaba para mí mismo mientras me acostaba en el sillón que estaba en la sala

-[Nunca creí que esto fuese posible, el Dragon Emperador Rojo brindándole apoyo al Dragón Emperador Blanco ¿Qué tan bajo ha caído este portador para acabar con generaciones de orgullosos Sekiryuuteis] – hablaba Ddraig desde el interior de la [Boosted Gear]

-Ya Ddraig, no es para tanto-

-[¿No es para tanto? Acabas de arruinar mi reputación ante el Blanco] -

-Oye, no tenía más elección, era eso o deberle una a Vali y estoy seguro que tu orgullo no te dejaría deberle nada a tu archienemigo jurado ¿Verdad?-

-[Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aun así ¿no pudiste haber propuesto otra cosa?] -

-No lo creo, arruine sus planes para el viaje que tenían planeado con antemano, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era el de por lo menos mejorar el próximo que hicieran, eso y que me están dejando quedar en su base y me alimentan por lo que es lo mínimo que podría hacer para remediar lo que hice-

-[Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero bueno ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo te sientes en estos momento?] –

-Bien, aun mejor que cuando me encontraba en el hospital, creo que tal vez estaría curado en uno o dos días más, ¿Sabes el por qué? Verdad –

-[Así es, la razón por la que te estas recuperando a gran velocidad es debido a la sangre de Dragón que está recorriendo por tu venas debido al sacrificio que me hiciste en la pelea contra el niño Phenex, eso y debido al daño acumulado que tu cuerpo estuvo soportando durante todas esas peleas seguidas, por lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbró rápidamente a recuperarse del daño en el menor tiempo posible y en descansar todo lo que pudiese en cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad] – me dijo Ddraig.

Lo que me acababa de decir me explicaba muchas cosas como el porqué mi cuerpo me dolía mucho menos esta mañana y el porque me sentía tan a gusto después de que dormí unas horas sin que me molestasen, pero lo que ahora me llamaba la atención era ¿cómo mi cuerpo llego a acostumbrarse así de rápido? por lo que se necesitan varios años o mucho tiempo de entrenamiento para que eso suceda pero no llevo ni un año combatiendo

-[Bueno, creo que además de las peleas constante en donde estas cerca de la muerte, la desesperación a la que llegas en las peleas y tus ganas de sobrevivir, hay otra razón para que esto suceda y la respuesta de eso está en la pelea que se llevó a cabo durante tu viaje de excursión en Kioto] -

Me dijo Ddraig con tono serio

-Vaya, entonces tendré que recordar lo que paso durante la pelea contra la [Facción de los Héroes] – eso era lo que pensaba, puesto que lo que paso debe de ser realmente malo como para que lo olvidase

-[No tengas prisa, tal vez te sorprenda lo que paso, incluso me sorprendió tu despliegue de fuerza, en ese momento yo pensé "Ese si es mi portador"] -

Bueno, no sé si sentirme alagado o insultado por lo que acababa de decir, pero creo que si Ddraig se sorprendió como él mismo dice, entonces debió de ser sorprendente

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El Tiempo paso relativamente rápido desde ayer, aunque creo que fue debido a que pase durmiendo casi todo el día, creo que dormí alrededor de unas 12 horas desde ayer

En este preciso momento estamos en un enorme cuarto oscuro, según Vali esta habitación se encuentra debajo de la base de la [Khaos Brigade] por lo que casi nadie viene a este lugar y por eso lo escogió como su nuevo punto de partida para su expedición hacia la [Brecha Dimensional]

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, ¿Estas lista Le Fay? – le pregunto Vali a Le Fay que se encontraba junto a él mientras sostenía una pequeña caja de color plata con unos extraños grabado en la parte superior de esta

La Fay se acercó a mi desde donde se encontraba Vali mientras sostenía la pequeña caja plateada en sus manos, mientras ella caminaba los demás estaban haciendo lo que se les daba la gana sentados o conversando e incluso durmiendo

-Issei-sama por favor deposite toda la energía que pueda en esta caja – dijo mientras me entregaba la pequeña caja plateada – esta caja está hecha de un material especial y las runas nórdicas que tiene funcionan como un sello de contención por lo que a hace un contenedor muy capaz aun para su pequeño tamaño, por lo que no se contenga e imbuya todo el poder que pueda en ella – después de esa breve explicación que hasta yo pude entenderla

Bueno, así que solo tengo que poner toda mi energía en su interior, esto es realmente fácil, tan fácil como levantarse de la cama

-Bien, aquí vamos, [Boosted Gear] – dije mientras mi guantelete de color rojo con picos dorados y una joya de color verde aparecía en mi antebrazo izquierdo – ¡vamos a por todo!

- **[¡Balance Breaker del Dragón Gales!]** – la voz de Ddraig se escuchó desde la gema verde de mi guantelete

- **Balance-Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail** – dije mientras un aura de color rojo me rodeaba y después se comenzaba a materializar mi armadura

Después de que mi armadura se materializara, mire la caja plateada que tenía entre las garras de mi armadura

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar – dije mientras me preparaba para comenzar a cargar mi poder para pasárselo a la caja plateada

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

No sé el por qué, pero últimamente he estado llevando las cosas hasta el límite, y esto es un muy buen ejemplo de ello

-¡Transfer! – grite mientras le transfería toda mi energía a la pequeña caja plateada

Después de eso la caja estaba desprendiendo un brillo de color verde claro como si fuese vapor.

-Bien, está hecho – dije mientras le entregaba la caja a Le Fay y esta la sostenía con mucho cuidado

-Muchas gracias Issei-sama, con esto podremos estar más tiempo dentro de la [Brecha dimensional] – me dijo mientras se iba donde estaba Vali y los demás

Después de eso desactive mi armadura debido a que no me quedaba más energía como para mantenerla

En eso Le Fay se puso a escribir un montón de círculos mágico en el piso con su bastón, mientras estaba recitando algo

Mientras los demás veían a Le Fay hacer eso yo simplemente me quede sentado en el piso y después me acosté en este, por alguna razón sentía mucho sueño, era algo raro, era como si mi cuerpo me estuviese diciendo que podía dormir tranquilamente en este lugar, pero justo antes de que me quedase dormido

-¿Me escucho Issei-sama? – Le Fay me interrumpió

-No, no te escuche –

-Bueno, nosotros nos iremos a la [Brecha Dimensional] por este momento, pero usted se pude quedar en este lugar hasta que regresemos, Vali-sama le ordeno a Fenrir quedarse para que cuide del lugar y para que le haga compañía – me dijo mientras señalaba al lobo gris el cual se encontraba sentado a unos dos metros de donde me encontraba yo

-Bueno, igualmente pensaba quedarme dormido por un rato hasta que se me quite el sueño – le respondí

No sé porqué pero por alguna razón sentía algo cada vez que Le Fay me hablaba, era como si ella estuviese feliz de que este en este lugar

-Muy bien, nos vemos después Sekiryuutei-chi – me dijo Kuroka mientras estaba al frente de una puerta de color purpura oscuro que parecía muy misteriosas, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran esos colores que se encontraban bailando en el interior de esta, era hermoso e impresionante

Después de eso cada uno se despidió a su manera, Bikou era molesto, pero le debo la vida, Arthur es respetuosos, no por nada ha de venir de una respetada casa, Vali, no sé si conto como despedida, pero es grato saber que volveremos a pelear en un futuro

Después de que se despidieran me quede mirando el techo de la enorme habitación y después pase a ver la puerta de color purpura que ahora estaba cerrada, esta al parecer era un punto de encuentro con la [Brecha Dimensional, comencé a sentir sueño nuevamente, bueno creo que hora si poder descansar bien

-Vaya, vaya, ero mira a quien tenemos aquí – escuche una voz por lo que levante la mirada y la dirigía hacia la puerta por la cual había ingresado a esta habitación

-También me da gusto volver a verte Cao-Cao – le respondí a quien me estaba mirando desde la entrada

Así es, era Cao-Cao, el líder la facción de los Héroes, aquel que secuestro a la líder de los Youkais, Yasaka

En ese momento, Fenrir se puso de pie y se quedó mirando a Cao-Cao


End file.
